1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable work platforms, and more particularly to a sawhorse that may be folded or unfolded as desired and which may be vertically adjusted to accommodate various working heights and uneven terrain.
2. The Prior Art
Carpenters and other types of construction workers often use work platforms which are commonly referred to as sawhorses. Sawhorses are typically rigidly constructed from wood and present a wooden work platform upon which boards and the like are placed for cutting and/or fabrication. Often sawhorses are constructed on the job site because of their awkward shape and the attendant difficulty with which they are transported.
Foldable work platforms for use as extensible support stands and surfaces for work pieces are well-known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,981 and the reference cited therein.
Although foldable work platforms such as those noted above may work well in many applications, there are nevertheless some situations where they do not work well. For example, at times it may be desirable to use a sawhorse for purposes of standing on the sawhorse. Foldable platforms such as those noted above typically have tubular frameworks which are complicated in structure and are not sufficiently stable to be able to stand on them.
And even for those types of sawhorses that are sturdy enough for purposes of standing on them, typically one must make a very long step to get atop the sawhorse. This may present additional inconvenience and danger to a worker when stepping up or when stepping down from the sawhorse.
An additional problem is the common practice of cutting through the sawhorse as boards thereon are being cut. When cut through, the sawhorse is worthless and another must be constructed. This results in lost time and increased cost in materials.
Furthermore, it is oftentimes necessary to use a sawhorse on uneven terrain, or for jobs which would require propping the sawhorse up to accommodate a higher working level.
Accordingly, what is needed is a sawhorse which may be folded and unfolded and which may also be vertically adjusted to accommodate any desired working height or uneven terrain. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a foldable and vertically adjustable sawhorse having a frame which is sufficiently rigid and having steps mounted thereon to permit a user to easily climb up and stand on the workhorse. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a workhorse having a removable work platform which may be changed when the old platform becomes worn or damaged. Such an invention is described and claimed herein.